


The Sixth Year Potion Class

by kkatetrang



Series: What Really Happens About Draco Malfoy And Ron Weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkatetrang/pseuds/kkatetrang
Summary: In the potion class...





	The Sixth Year Potion Class

Since the sixth year, Professor Snape would teach Defence Against the Dark Arts class anh Potion class would be back in the care of Professor Slughorn, the former teacher. Because of that change, Ron could continue that class with Harry and Hermione.

When everybody listened to Slughorn's nonstop talking about ingredients would be used in the potion they were going to make, Ron yawed, bored in that situation so he stepped to the back of the crowd, let Harry took his place in the front row. He leaned against the table, unfocus looking around until something (or someone) caught his attention.

It was the tall and thin feature stood at the other side of the class.

The boredom became the endless tenderness. Ron looked at the feature and frozen in the place, dumdfounded that Slughorn stopped talking.

"What are you looking at, dude?" Stood beside Ron, Seamus slightly poked his side, curious asked. 

"Nothing." Said Ron. His eyes still stuck on that feature. 

Seamus followed his look, and confused when he realized that was Slytherin's table. Hey, don't tell him that Ron had planned to start a fight with that house? He bewildered thought.

Suddenly, Seamus noticed that someone from that house turned their heads and looking at them. The cold grey color in the pair of eyes of Draco Malfoy scanned Gryffindor's students before stopped at their place for few seconds. Then he turned his head back, refocus to ingredients and cauldron in front of him.

Seamus scowled. "Why have Malfoy looked at us like that? Is he going to set up some traps or planning something on someone in our House?"

Ron didn't answer, he just shrugged his shoulders then turned back to his potion cauldron.

Because Ron turned away too fast, Seamus didn't see the sparkle in his classmate's blue eyes.


End file.
